The Power of BubbleGum
by darkfirenekokit
Summary: This is a whim of mine that has been sitting on my comp. for some time. Kagome gets turned into a demon, goes to the Dark Tornement. Yadda Yadda. IYYYH cross
1. Prolog

A/n: Hey, I'm starting a new story! I've got big plans for this one. I'll say this once, I don't own YYH or IY, but I do own bubblegum kitsunes, the plot and the idea of the necklace and the staff. Also, "speaking aloud", 'thinking or telepathically speaking', (Kurama and Youko speaking). Oh yeah, I'm messing with the story tons, first off, pretend that Koenma is only 400 and the Barrier was in the past, the 500 years ago past, not before. Also, Enma doesn't look so demonic, pretend that he looks like an older teen-age Koenma. Hiei and Yukina are twins, Yukina still doesn't know that Hiei's her brother though. Kagome adopted Shippo. Kagome has met Midoriko, but the jewel made her forget that while inside it because the meeting had to be very formal. I think that's it, I'll tell you anything else later.

Let the story begin:

The Power of BubbleGum

Prolog

Kagome glanced around, slightly grinning. 'We won! The jewel is finally complete! The world is safe, and Sesshy and Enma can make their three worlds. Well, time to make the wish.' Kagome walked over to the pile of ash that was Naraku, and scooped out the nearly whole fragment he had had. Between the two groups, all of the shards had been collected. As Kagome put the fragments together, she said, "Shikon no

Tama, I have a wish." As soon as the words were said, Kagome disappeared with a flash of light.

'Kagome wake up. You want to make your wish.' A soothing voice echoed in Kagome's mind.

"Umm, who are you? Where am I?" Kagome hesitantly asked.

'You are inside of the jewel, my dear,' the voice replied, 'I am Midoriko, maker of the Shikon No Tama and Messenger of Fate and Destiny. Now, tell me your wish'

'I wish for my friends deepest desires to come true,' Kagome thought, 'whoa that sounded really lame.'

'No matter how it sounded, it shall be done,' Midoriko replied, 'Sango and Miroku both desire a long life together. Inuyasha and Kikyou also desire a long life together, and Kikyou shall receive an exact copy of her soul, so that both you and she can have complete souls. Sesshomaru and Enma shall have the three worlds created, and shall be lords of those worlds. They also desire for you to be the barrier between the worlds. Shippo desires a family, which he already has, although his mother will not be there, and strength, which he already has. All of your friends desire for your safety when they cannot protect you. You, yourself, desire the ability to protect yourself. You also desire for your friends to be able to stay together. All of these desires shall be given. Miko No Shikon, you are not allowed in this time anymore, you must go to your own, where you will train at your Grandmother's and meet your brother. Through your brother you shall meet your love, and face your next destiny. Good-bye Miko No Shikon'

"Midoriko, will I be able to see my friends again? Will I see you again?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Yes my child, you shall. I will see you in your dreamscape, where I will train you, but also other places. Also, you shall have 10 minutes to say your good-byes. Also, do not be alarmed about your new appearance in the future. I would explain more, but alas, our time has run out. Ja."

"Ja ne, Midoriko." With that, Kagome disappeared.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Okaa-san!"

"Kagome-imouto!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"Imouto, we were worried about you. What happened?"

"Yeah wench, where'd you go?"

"Inu-ya-sha. SIT! I was inside the jewel, making the wish. Midoriko told me that I only have 10 minutes to say good-bye." Kagome said, "So I guess, I'll start. Inuyasha, you were the first person I met here, you're my best friend, you're like that annoying older brother I never had. And Shippo, my little Shippo, you're like my son and my fluffy teddy bear. Miroku, you're like another older brother to me, except you try to grope me. Sango, you're like a protective older sister, and my best girl friend. Sesshy, you're my over-protective older (much, much older) brother, and I've gotta ask, can I pet your tail, please?" Sesshomaru sighed and un-wound his tail, giving it to Kagome to pet as she continued her good-byes, "Kikyou, you're practically my twin, once you loosened up a bit. You've got a soul now, exactly like your old one. There were more wishes, but I'll leave you to figure everything out by yourselves. Enma, when we met, you tried to kill me, just like everybody else. But now, you act like a little brother, but you treat me like a little sister. I'm counting on Sango and Kikyou to raise Shippo right, and keep the boys in check. Hell, I can't do this; you all know I suck at good-byes and speeches. I'll miss you all; I don't really know where I'm going be living, with the shrine gone. Come and find me, remember 500 years." Everyone stepped forward to give Kagome a good-bye hug and whisper a final good-bye. Kagome ruefully handed Sesshomaru his tail and once more whispered good-bye, before disappearing with a flurry of pink sparkles.

Present Times

Koenma's Office

"Your next mission is to find this girl," Koenma told his spirit detectives, a picture appeared on the screen, "My father is assigning this mission, so it's very important. Oh, and here are pictures incase you forget what she looks like."

"Yeah right, toddler, like we're gonna forget that," Yusuke said, still gazing at the picture on the screen, "I bet these are just extras from the poster you hung in your room."

"How'd you know?"

"Come on, a babe like that, not even Hiei can resist her! Honestly, I can hear Youko's perverted thoughts from here." Yusuke grinned.

All most as if on cue, a golden-eyed Kurama proclaimed, "She'd make a great mate!"

"Shut it fox," Hiei growled.

"Anyways, her name is Higurashi Kagome. When you do find her, be very nice, she was one of my father's best friends." Koenma explained, "Her family was recently killed, and she's probably going to Genkai's shrine. Good luck and good-bye."

As soon as the odd group exited the portal, the saw a pink kitsune mumbling about "damned jewels and idiotic mikos," the vixen growled and gingerly felt her elongated canines, "She coulda told me I was gonna be a demon. I wonder if I kept my miko powers."

"They say that the first sign of insanity of talking to yourself," Hiei said.

"Really, didn't know. 'Sides, I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to the little people in my head. And, if it's supposed to be the first sign, then it's late, all of the other signs have come." The girl said matter-of-factly.

"One day, your comments will get you to an asylum," Genkai's voice rang out.

"I'm already in one." The fox said, "I didn't come here to talk about my crazy life, I came to ask if I can stay, with the shrine gone and the jewel done, I haven't got anywhere else."

"Sure, with dimwit's training done, I seem to be lacking the craziness my life requires. 'Side, I see you made your wish, and it's time to start your training. What was you wish, I've never seen a kitsune anything like yourself."

"I just wanted my friends' wishes to come true and then I got this. If you want to know what I am, we'll have to ask Dori."

"Got your stuff?" Genkai asked.

"No, it was all destroyed in the battle. So all I've got is the clothes on my back, and the jewel." The fox answered, "I've got to buy a whole new wardrobe, I'm thinkin' something gothic, whatcha' think."

"It'd suit you, and your less then normal life, even by my standards. Sounded a lot more fun and a lot less healthy."

"Depends on how you look at it, the atmosphere was wonderful, no smog. And yet the health and medicine was somewhat lacking."

"That can happen when you're in the Sengoku Jidai. Did Dori give you your gifts?" Genkai questioned.

"Nope. But when she comes, I'm gonna kick her so far that even the Creator of Gods can't find her." The fox smirked.

"Kag-chan, that's mean! If you do that, who's gonna train you? You still have to master your miko abilities, and now your demonic ones." A new voice cut in.

"Speaking of demonic abilities, what are mine?" the vixen, Kag, asked.

"Weak onna, you don't even know your abilities at your age, what are 100, 150?" Hiei remarked.

"17, and unless you were human 5 minutes ago, then shut up!" Kag growled.

"Kagome! Be nice and introduce yourself, now!" Genkai scolded.

"Hello, I am Higurashi Kagome, Miko of the Shikon no Tama and adopted grand-daughter of Genkai-sama." Kagome mumbled, bowing from her sitting position, "This is my sensei, Midoriko, Messenger of Fate and Destiny and maker of the Shikon no Tama. Also my incarnet's incarnate."

"You do know exactly how vulnerable you are sitting there?" Hiei smirked, hand lightly resting on the hilt of his katana.

"You do know exactly how vulnerable you are standing in the presence of two mikos, right?" Kagome taunted.

"Midoriko died over 1000 years ago, and there hasn't been a miko born in over 500. The last true miko born was named Kikyou, but she died, killed by her hanyou lover if I'm not mistaken." Kurama smoothly interrupted, looking at Kagome and Midoriko warily.

"Ahh, but you are mistaken. Sure, Dori died, but now she's a goddess. Also, Kikyou was killed, but not by her hanyou lover, Inuyasha, but a hanyou born of hate and greed, Onigumo. Of course, he's better known as Naraku. Also she was resurrected 50 years after her death, and 2 years later, given an exact copy of her soul by her reincarnation." Kagome replied in a sugary sweet tone, one that implied danger.

"How did you know that?" Kurama asked, extremely surprised. Not many knew what had really happened in the great saga of the Shikon no Tama. In fact he only knew because Youko had stolen the journal of Inuyasha. "Such information is only known by the ones who were there, or have seen the private journal of Inuyasha; which wasn't really a journal, greatly disappointing to thieves I must say."

"Seeing as I haven't seen Inuyasha's journal, I guess the former must be the reason." Kagome cheerily replied.

"How can you be 17 then?" Yusuke asked.

"The detective is right." Hiei scowled.

"Time-travel, it's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts. 'Specially when you have to go through a well that people dump dead demons down. Ohh, cool alliteration." Kagome grinned cheekily.

"Genkai-sama, who's here? Should I make tea?" Yukina's voice rang out.

"Don't bother; you'll be going to the mall soon." Genkai said.

"Oh, right. I have to get clothes. I wonder if my plastic survived." Kagome mumbled to herself before getting up the hug Yukina, Genkai and Midoriko, "Hey Yu-chan. Had any luck finding your brother?" Yukina sadly shook her head, "Hey, cheer up, I'll help you look. For all we know, it could be someone you know, but he thinks that he is unworthy and doesn't want to taint your purity with his evil past." Kagome slid a glance a Hiei, smirking slightly. "Any who, we've got to get shopping. I'm gonna buy you two new wardrobes. Nope, my treat. I've got enough, my dad owned Whirlwind Tech. and Shessy and Emna have been slipping money into my account since I've had it. Not including the 2 mill. I get every B-day from my friends."

"How much money do you have?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Aprox. Umm, 'bout 30 bill. In US currency. 15 bill from Dad, 10 bill from Shessy and Enma, 5 mill, from Mom and Gramps. The rest is either payment from demons I've helped, or from bank accounts I've hacked into before killing the demon. They were all illegally here and running many under the table operations. Not to mention I own several well known demon bars and am a huge protection base. I sell personalized barriers; this is actually one of mine. I also sell image charms, and youki suppressers, only to the good, legal demons and safety. Although I do all of this under the name Bubble Gum."

"Hence your demagnification. We thought it would be funny if the infamous Bubble Gum was a bubble gum kitsune." Midoriko said, "We being the big cheeses up in God City. You can also control any demons powers, use all of the elements, not just the normal ones. Ya know, psy, light, dark, growth, life, death, yadda, yadda. We'll have to find tutors for you 'cuz I can't train you in anything but your miko powers and you bubble gum powers."

"I'll teach her spirit" Genkai proclaimed.

"I'll teach her ice," Yukina said softly.

"Hn, I guess I'll teach the onna fire," Hiei scowled.

"Youko and myself will teach Kagome-san plants," Kurama politely said.

"Botan'll teach her death and life, or as much as she can," Yusuke said, shutting the compact communicator with a snap.

"Thanks guys, but I really need to go shopping. Dori, Yu-chan, wanna come?" the two girls nodded, " then we might wanna take a guy to torture, ahh, I mean so he can help us." Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all backed away, knowing the torture of the evil thing called a shopping mall.

"Thanks for offering Hiei!" Yukina exclaimed, missing the glare aforementioned boy gave his comrades.

"Hn"

"Well, let's go. We're gonna go to one of my clubs tonight. That means we're gonna have to buy sumting for Hiei to wear." Kagome giggled excitedly.

That's all for now, the next chapter will be shopping and the club. It should be up sometime tomorrow, or maybe today. Review if you want to. See Ya! This is really old and I only have the first two chapters. So don't expect much else.

Darkfirenekokit


	2. Chapter Two

The Power of BubbleGum

Chapter 2

Shopping and Kagome's Club

As soon as the small group had gotten to the mall, the girls dragged Hiei to Hot Topic, immediately selecting about 20 things for Hiei. They got him to try them on by threatening to take away his Katana for a week. Any thing that didn't fit, Midoriko instantly resized, promising to teach Kagome that later. After finding outfits for Hiei, mostly in red and black, the girls had a field day picking out headbands to cover his Jagan. After that, each girl picked out about 30 outfits, Midoriko buying mostly black, white, and red. Yukina got a lot of blue and black, while Kagome got mostly black and pink. "Hn, what is it with onnas and shopping?" Hiei demanded.

"Genetics, it's the same gene that allows us to withstand pain better then men." Kagome confidently told Hiei.

"Hn, you can't take more pain then me." Hiei scoffed.

"Really," Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I'd like to see a guy give birth. Or at least stand the pain involved in it."

"Hn" Hiei scowled.

"That's what I thought." Kagome smirked, signing the receipt.

"Come on, let's eat lunch. I'm starved!" Yukina cried.

"Sure, after that, we can go to J.C. Pennies or sumting like that. Then I need a CD player, books, CDs, paint, sheets, a desk, a couple o' chairs, a dresser, a computer, and weapons, that should do for now. We can go to the Makai for weapons. It's only 11:30, so we should be able to get that all done." Kagome listed.

"How we gonna carry all of that?" Kagome waved her hand over the dozen or so bags, causing them to disappear, answering Yukina's question.

"Come on, I'm hungry! I haven't eaten since yesterday, lunch." Kagome whined.

"Let's go to Panera. Hurry up!" Midoriko exclaimed, dragging the group towards the soup stand. After a quick lunch, Kagome dragged the group around, buying everything she needed quickly before sending it to her room in Genkai's shrine.

"Now, all that's left is the weapon shop. Come on! I'll buy you all sumting. I'll even get you a couple a new Katanas Hiei. Let's change it up. I'm going as Bubble Gum, so that should either get us a hearty discount or free stuff." Kagome explained, getting ready to teleport to the Makai.

"Wait Kag-chan, I've got some stuff for you." Midoriko quickly interrupted, "This necklace can store up to 1000 weapons in it, and you can call the weapons whenever you want. Also, this staff, you can't put it into the necklace, but it changes into a bracelet. It's a miko staff, I made it myself. I know Miroku taught you the art of the Staff. (A/N the weapon, stop being hentais!) That's all. Let's go." After the group teleported, Kagome removed the glamour on herself. As they walked into the weapons shop, the youkai in attendance rushed over.

"May I ask your names? It a common thing here, incase Koenma's little cronies come asking around." The youkai sneered.

"You can call me Bubble Gum!" Kagome said cheerfully, making the youkai pale.

"Hn. One of Koenma's little cronies." Hiei glared. The youkai paled even more.

"I'm Midoriko; Messenger of Fate and Destiny, creator of the Shikon no Tama." The youkai paled even more.

"Let me guess, she's Emna's little sister?" The youkai asked, nodding towards Yukina.

"Nope, I am though." Kagome was grinning evilly.

"Umm, come in, have a look around, anything you want is free. No charge what-so ever. Just, please, don't hurt me. Call me if you need me." The youkai slithered over the counter, on the far side of the room. The group dispersed, each looking at their own type of weapons. Kagome was looking at different unusual weapons, before deciding on several Chakram blades (similar to the one Xena uses towards the end of series), bladed fans, a couple of more normal fans for controlling wind, sais (similar to what Gabrielle used at the beginning of _Xena Warrior Princess_), chopsticks, and blades that would fit in the heel of your shoe or wrist of your glove, coming out only when you willed them to. She then moved on, and by the time she was done shopping, Kagome had gotten many Katanas and sheaths, throwing stars, whips, and some of everything in the store. Hiei had gotten several Katanas and sheaths, Midoriko the got the same, as well as a nice bow and a quiver. Yukina got some crystal and diamond daggers, which were charmed not to ever break. As they left, Kagome slapped a sutra on the door, simply saying that it would prevent anyone with hostile intent from entering.

"I can see that your shopping trip went well. I'm guessing that you didn't pay for any of the weapons. Come on, we still have a few hours 'till you're gonna go clubbing. Let's organize your room." Genkai said, immediately after the group's arrival.

"Okay!" Kagome chirped. When they got to the room, everyone noticed that it was bigger, and more comfortable, then Yusuke's room. Kagome immediately started ordering everybody around, making Yukina help her put her clothes away and the other three put the furniture where Kagome told them to.

When they were done, Kagome insisted that Hiei be given the room in between her and Yukina. She said that it would give him a place to put his stuff if nothing else. "Hn. We should probably call the grim reaper; the baby still wants to meet you, onna."

"Sure, whatever, as long as we get back before 8, I still wanna go to my club. Besides, I'm due for a visit. If I don't make an appearance, some of the patrons may get a little restless." Kagome explained. Hiei pulled out what looked like a compact, causing several giggles, and pushed a couple of buttons. Botan's face appeared on the screen.

"Onna, we need a portal at the old lady's shrine." Hiei said, closing the compact before Botan could reply.

"You know, you should really be nicer, then maybe you wouldn't have as many enemies." Kagome sighed.

"Emotions are a weakness." Hiei glared.

'No they're not,' Kagome projected her voice into Hiei's head, she then showed Hiei her memory of the final battle with Naraku.

Flashback

Kagome stood back, firing her arrows from afar. She watched as her friends were all beaten down, barely alive. Kagome could see the hate that filled her mind, it took the form of an angry pink flame on the tip of her arrow. The young miko reached into her friend's minds and souls, drawing out all of their hate for malevolent hanyou in front of her. As Kagome linked herself to each of her friends, the pink flame grow, becoming nearly the size of the young miko herself. Kagome linked herself to Kagura and Kokaku, causing the flame to expand. In a great burst of power, although it was nothing compared to what the teenager's arrow emitted, Kagome reached out across Japan, drawing in all of the hate for Naraku. "You said emotion was a weakness, yet this is every single ounce of hate Japan has for you, so I may be killing you, but remember in Hell that I was not alone." Kagome released the arrow, the pink flame was covering the entire clearing. There was a blood-curdling scream, the scream of someone who knew that he would spend his entire existence in excruciating pain. The energy washed out, healing everyone in the clearing.

End Flashback

"Hn!" Hiei scowled, stepping into the portal that Botan had opened.

"Emotions can be used either way. Demons, and humans, are stronger in rage and desperation. If they can learn to control that, imagegen the possibilities. Showing happiness won't hurt you. If someone is foolish enough to attack one of your friends, you and chanal you rage and become one hell of a lean mean fighting machsine." Kagome grinned. "We're here!"

"Hn"

Before Kagome could reply, she was swept up into a bone-crushing hug. "Kagome! It's so great to see you! It's been 500 years." Hiei looked in surprise at the King of the Reikai.

"Imouto. I've missed you. Don't bother saying it, it's only been a couple of hours for you anyway." Hiei's mouth almost dropped open in surprise, the fridged king of Makai was referring to Kagome so familiarly.

This is all for now, I wanted to get this chap up, but I have writer's block, more about how Kagome became BubbleGum will be in the next chap. Thanks, **biolighting**, that's the first review I've ever gotten.

darkfirenekokit


	3. Chapter 3

The Power of BubbleGum, Part 3

No chapter title

"Sesshy, Enma?" Kagome gaped, "Wha? How? Why?"

"Well, when a mysterious miko shows up and starts to terrorize my subjects, it is my responisiblity to check up on the details." Sesshomaru monotoned, "You're quite lucky, you've made friends with some of the most powerful demons of this time."

"Yeah, well," Kagome blushed, grinning slightly, "Things happen."

"How did you become BubbleGum," Koenma interrupted brashly, "All of a sudden, everyone's afraid of BubbleGum, but how and why?"

"Well, it's a long story," Kagome said, "But, one day, about a year ago, after Midoriko started training me to use my miko powers; I was sitting at a café, innocently chewing a piece of bubble gum, when an ugly demon attacked me. Naturally, I beat him, but then, cuz apparently he was part of a group or sumting, a bunch of other demons attacked me. Luckily, the café was deserted, it was like midnight or sumting (I love that word, sumting, great, ain't it?) so nobody saw. I beat 'em, and went home. Later, mabbe a week or two later, this demon, the leader of the same group, challenges me, he says, and I quote, "If this bitch beats me, she gets my most popular club as payment. If this bitch kills me, she gets all of my clubs as payment." So I beat him, and got this one club. It was a demon hotspot, so I decided to create a barrier that wouldn't let evil-y demons into the club, and that cut the popularity in half. So, when a bunch of these blackmarket demons got pissed at me and attacked me, I beat 'em, but I got really hurt, so I was down for about two weeks. When I was up and about, I went to check on my club, like a good owner, and several demons asked me to make barriers for them, good way to get cash. So I made barriers, and remembering the event that started it all, I started calling myself BubbleGum. So, later, that one demon, the club owner, challenges me for my club, and I won, so I got another couple of clubs. Then I got a few more from battles, apparently that's quite a business for illegal demons. They mark territory for some demons. So now, I basically own half of Tokyo, some of NYC, London, and a few extras. No evil or illegal demons who crossed over to terrorize Nigenkai can enter my clubs, so that makes all of the blackmarketers mad, they attack, I beat and/or kill. Now I'm famous, and rich. I get to empty that accounts of every rich demon I beat. 25 goes to charity. In a rather condenced version."

"Oh, okay," Koenma said, sitting back in his chair.

"You realize that, not only are you famous, but on the hit lists of several hundreds clans, organizations, and demons?" Shessomaru said.

"Yeah, I get challenged every couple 'a days or so, it really helps improve my fighting. But the only sure fire attack I have is still my arrows, and some spells, but they take too long to be reliable." Kagome babbled, "But, I'm improving, not super strong or anything."

"Right," Enma sweat dropped, "Half of Makia is afraid of you because you aren't super strong, sure, and I'm human."

"Hmm," Kagome hummed, tuning out slightly, "Okay, whatever you say, Enma-kun. Who wants to go club hopping?" Kagome called out.

"I've never been to a club," Yukina said softly, "I'd like to go."

"I'll come," Botan grinned, bouncing up and down slightly.

"We'll all come," Yusuke said, gesturing at the dectecives.

"I'd like to see your clubs, Imouto-chan," Enma said, Shessomaru grunted.

"Okay, then let's go!" Kagome cried enthusiastically.

"Did someone give her speed?" Yusuke asked.

"No, but she had a lot of chocolate at the mall," Midoriko chirped.

"_YOU GAVE HER CHOCOLATE!_" Sesshomaru roared, "Baka. Now we'll never get her to calm down."

"Lets just go, okay," Kagome bounced around, "But I have to change, we're going to, hmm, how 'bout Evanescent Souls for tonight? I need to get my list of new requests from Seiko."

"Seiko?" Botan asked, "Isn't that the name of the half-demon who went missing a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah, her mom's mate got mad at her and banished her to Nigenkai, one of the nicer club owners let her sleep in his club in exchange for her working for him. She's not legal, but she has nowhere else to go, so she is the manager of my barriers and charms business. Great at business." Kagome started weaving a portal, "Her mom just crossed the barrier a couple of years ago, she was living in NYC,

"I'll see about getting them legalized, who's her father?" Enma said, stepping into the portal.

"Some dude called Suzaka or Suzaku, I think," Kagome hummed, pushing several people into the portal after Enma.

"HEY!" Yusuke yelped after Kagome roughly shoved him into the portal.

This is only part of the chapter, but I'm really busy right now and this isn't flowing very nicely, in my opion. I'll try to get the second part of this chapter up soon. But, things are going slowly so don't expect much. There's family over, fun fun. M y parents won't let me be antisocial, but I do get to see my aunt, uncle and cousin for the first time in seven years. Thanks for reviewing.

Q&A

Darknessoftheflame- essentially, but it's not bubblegum perse, more like a big glob of sticky, strong goop. Kinda like Rando's aura stuff, but pink and fruity. But she can make chewable bubblegum. There is more, but that's for later.

Nomed820- Yeah, like I've said, this story is working out very well right now. The chapaters aren't about what they're supposed to be about, and nothing is going right, but it's summer so I hope I can fix the story up.

KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai- Hiei. And your other Q was in the chap, same for biolightning


End file.
